Viaggio nel tempo
Il viaggio nel tempo è l'ipotetico spostamento tra diverse epoche temporali, verso il passato o il futuro. Per "visualizzarlo" si usa comunemente l'analogia dello spostamento su un filo, una linea che rappresenta il tempo nella sua totalità. Alcune teorie scientifiche ammettono la possibilità del viaggio nel tempo, ma solamente attraverso condizioni estreme impossibili da realizzare con le tecnologie disponibili. La teoria della relatività ristretta prende in esame il fenomeno della dilatazione del tempo, registrabile soprattutto da osservatori che si spostino a velocità prossime a quella della luce (299 792,458 km/s), fenomeno verificato da numerosi esperimenti e che sembrerebbe lasciare la porta aperta all'ipotesi dello spostamento nel futuro. Tale spostamento, tuttavia, non ha probabilmente nulla in comune con l'idea dei viaggi nel tempo usata nella fantascienza. Il viaggio nel tempo nella narrativa e nell'immaginario collettivo viene utilizzato come espediente sia verso il futuro sia indietro fino ad un'epoca precedente. Il concetto di viaggio nel tempo è un'idea che affascina da tempi immemorabili l'umanità ed è presente in molti miti, come quello di mago Merlino che sperimenta delle regressioni temporali. Dato il naturale evolvere del presente verso l'immediato futuro, tutti gli esseri viventi viaggiano comunque già di per sé attraverso il tempo. La "macchina del tempo" La macchina del tempo "classica" a cui il cinema e le storie di fantascienza hanno abituato è solitamente rappresentata come un qualche veicolo o apparecchio dalle dimensioni di una piccola stanza. Si entra, si configurano i parametri di viaggio e si aziona il dispositivo: dopo pochi secondi si può uscire e ci si ritrova nell'epoca richiesta. Qualora ciò fosse possibile, non sarebbe tuttavia sufficiente. Il pianeta Terra infatti occupa, secondo per secondo, una posizione diversa lungo l'orbita intorno al Sole. A sua volta, il Sole orbita intorno al centro galattico e così via. In conclusione, un viaggio nel tempo così concepito dovrebbe necessariamente essere anche un viaggio nello spazio, altrimenti il crononauta si ritroverebbe sperduto nel vuoto spaziale al momento dell'arrivo. Il viaggio nel tempo secondo la fisica attuale Nel campo della fisica, l'esperimento ideale del viaggio nel tempo è talvolta usato per esaminare le conseguenze di teorie scientifiche come, ad esempio, la relatività ristretta, la relatività generale e la meccanica quantistica. È stato ampiamente comprovato con prove sperimentali che lo scorrere del tempo non è universale: esso infatti, come previsto dalla relatività ristretta, varia per osservatori in differente stato di moto l'uno rispetto all'altro. La più nota struttura teorica che permette l'esistenza di situazioni fisiche che consentano il viaggio nel tempo è data dal complesso delle teorie della relatività einsteiniane. Uno dei principi fondatori di tali teorie è la costanza della velocità della luce nel vuoto; tale principio permette già di identificare (dal punto di vista matematico e fisico) tre condizioni possibili legate al "viaggio nel tempo": * Alle velocità infraluminali, al di sotto della soglia della velocità della luce nel vuoto, esistono corpi dotati di massa, sia a riposo che accelerata, superiore a zero; per tali corpi non è possibile muoversi indietro nel tempo come conseguenza unicamente dello stato di moto relativo. * Per corpi che si muovano alla velocità della luce, il tempo non scorre. Il fotone può muoversi a questa velocità solamente in quanto virtualmente privo di inerzia, ovvero dotato di massa a riposo nulla. Infatti, un corpo dotato di massa superiore a quella del fotone non può raggiungere la velocità della luce, in quanto, come compendio della legge einsteiniana dell'equivalenza tra materia ed energia ( E = mc^2 ), tutta l'energia fornita per accelerare il corpo massivo a velocità prossime a quelle luminali viene convertita automaticamente in materia andando, in ultima analisi, a massificare ulteriormente il corpo stesso, accrescendone l'inerzia, il che richiede ulteriore energia per accelerarlo (in pratica si crea un circolo vizioso in cui l'energia non accelera più il corpo ma al contrario ostacola l'accelerazione del corpo stesso incrementandone la massa, in quanto convertita in materia). * Per corpi che si muovano a velocità sopraluminali il tempo risulta negativo: il loro futuro sarebbe il passato di tutti gli altri corpi. Un corpo con velocità sopraluminale potrebbe possedere soltanto una massa immaginaria, sia a riposo che accelerata. All'ipotetica particella sopraluminale è stato attribuito il nome di "Tachione". Nel "mondo sopraluminale" le conseguenze precederebbero la causa generante; l'effetto precederebbe la causa. Dal punto di vista del tachione anche il secondo principio della termodinamica viene quindi ad esser invalidato: per esempio, i cocci di vetro si ricomporrebbero per generare un bicchiere infranto; oppure un cadavere potrebbe riprendere vita e ringiovanire fino al momento del concepimento. A proposito dei tachioni bisogna notare che, a rigore, la teoria einsteiniana non vieta velocità superiori a quella della luce: il raggiungimento di tali velocità è infatti vietato solamente ai corpi aventi massa reale e superiore a 0. Esistono quindi nell'universo oggetti per cui tale divieto non è valido. Inoltre, tutte le formule della teoria della relatività contengono un termine temporale elevato alla seconda potenza, per cui la definizione di un tempo negativo non crea particolari problemi al modello fisico-matematico. Per quanto riguarda il "mondo infraluminale", già la relatività speciale prevede che un osservatore (A) fermo rispetto ad un corpo in movimento, misuri per il corpo stesso degli intervalli di tempo "dilatati". In altri termini, sostituendo il corpo con un altro osservatore (B), e fissando due eventi 1 e 2 di riferimento, risulta che più B si muove velocemente rispetto ad A, più grande è il tempo trascorso tra 1 e 2 per A rispetto a quello trascorso tra i medesimi due eventi secondo B. Ancora in altri termini, trascorso l'evento 2, B risulterà più giovane di A in misura tanto maggiore quanto maggiore è la velocità relativa di B rispetto ad A. Nella pratica, ponendo un orologio di precisione su di un mezzo ad alta velocità, tipicamente un velivolo, è normale riscontrare una discrepanza tra di esso e l'orologio di riferimento con cui è stato precedentemente sincronizzato, posto in un sistema in quiete rispetto al velivolo (per esempio sulla pista), dimostrando che l'orologio del velivolo, spostandosi ad alta velocità dal suo riferimento, ha viaggiato qualche frazione di secondo indietro rispetto all'orologio posto a terra. A tale proposito dobbiamo pensare che la "velocità" con cui scorre localmente il tempo in un sistema in quiete (cioè la rapidità con cui si muovono le lancette di un orologio in tale sistema di riferimento) sia di un secondo al secondo, prendendo come sistema di riferimento lo stesso sistema (in quiete) in cui ci si trova. Nel precedente esempio, sul velivolo il tempo scorre a meno di un secondo (tempo locale, sistema del velivolo) al secondo (tempo del sistema di riferimento, in quiete, sulla pista). Nella pratica il ritardo dell'orologio sul velivolo è lievissimo, in quanto la velocità del velivolo è significativamente minore della velocità della luce nel vuoto, sicché gli effetti della relatività speciale non sono facilmente percepibili. Per quanto riguarda i viaggi temporali riscontrabili dall'esperienza umana, sempre le teorie einsteiniane della relatività ci dicono che per i corpi dotati di massa essi sono possibili solo per corpi che si spostino a velocità commensurabili con quella della luce nel vuoto oppure per corpi immersi in campi gravitazionali significativi (come in prossimità di un buco nero o di una stella di neutroni); il tempo viene in questi casi enormemente influenzato nel suo scorrere, fino ad arrivare addirittura a fermarsi in taluni casi estremi, come in prossimità dell'orizzonte degli eventi. Non a caso, i buchi neri, che sono gli oggetti fisici dove sono massime densità di materia e campo gravitazionale, sono associati alla possibilità di creare ponti spazio-temporali (ponti di Einstein-Rosen). Per capire un po' meglio il concetto di "tempo influenzato dalla gravità" dobbiamo raffigurarci lo spaziotempo (o "cronotopo", mutuando il termine dalla geometria) come un telo perfettamente elastico, ben tirato, increspato in qualche punto da alcuni gravi (un'increspatura è detta "curvatura spaziotemporale"). La gravità è rappresentata dalla deformazione di questo telo (per l'appunto, dalla curvatura spaziotemporale) che si flette, ad esempio, nei dintorni della massa di una stella, proprio come farebbe una palla da biliardo su un telo elastico. Il tempo può essere visto invece come l'inclinazione di questo tessuto, che in prossimità delle infossature si accentua (si dilata e si allunga). Se le teorie einsteiniane pongono un limite teorico alle velocità, che non possono superare quella della luce nel vuoto, non vi sono limiti teorici all'intensità di un campo gravitazionale e, quindi, alla deformazione dello spazio-tempo. Le speculazioni teoriche sulla creazione di "macchine per il viaggio nel tempo" sono quindi incentrate sull'ipotesi di deformazioni spazio-temporali di varia natura (oltre che su alcune soluzioni particolari delle equazioni presenti nelle teorie di Einstein, come ad esempio la Curva spaziotemporale chiusa di tipo tempo). La realizzazione di tali deformazioni, sempre estreme, necessita però di quantità immense di energia, che eccedono di gran lunga persino quelle prodotte nel Sole. Un esempio di costruzione spazio-temporale in grado di produrre viaggi nel tempo anche "all'indietro" è il Ponte di Einstein-Rosen. Speculazioni teoriche I fisici Paul Davies, Kurt Gödel, Frank Tipler e John Richard Gott III (vedi Bibliografia) hanno proposto delle metodologie necessariamente ideali (ossia non realizzabili nella pratica - si veda in proposito la sezione Il viaggio nel tempo secondo la fisica attuale) per costruire una macchina del tempo. Descriveremo brevemente le macchine del tempo di Gödel, di Tipler e di Gott. La prima è basata sull'ipotesi di un universo chiuso in rotazione, dove muovendosi a velocità prossime a quella della luce si potrebbe raggiungere ogni istante di tempo dell'universo semplicemente viaggiando continuamente sempre in una stessa direzione. Quella di Tipler è una variante di questa che però si basa sull'esistenza di un corpo materiale e non utilizza dunque l'intero universo come nel precedente esempio: un ipotetico cilindro rotante di massa esorbitante (si parla di miliardi di masse solari), ma di densità inferiore a quella necessaria perché si trasformi in un buco nero, creerebbe un'attrazione gravitazionale tale da far sì che un corpo che si muova intorno ad esso a velocità elevatissime anche se non necessariamente prossime a quella della luce si sposti nel passato o nel futuro, a seconda che si muova nel verso opposto o uguale a quello della rotazione del cilindroIl Pesa-Nervi. Ipotesi sulla manipolazione dello spazio-tempo. Questo modello pone però due importanti limitazioni: non si può andare in un passato precedente la creazione del cilindro, e non si può andare in futuro successivo la sua distruzione. Il modello matematico, inoltre, presuppone un cilindro infinitamente lungo, e non è ancora chiaro se questa condizione sia necessaria per il viaggio nel tempo. Un altro modello di macchina del tempo è stato proposto da Gott, e si basa sul fatto che la forza di gravità dei corpi massivi influenza lo scorrere del tempo. In breve, il modello prevede di usare Giove per creare una sfera cava, all'interno della quale porre il "crononauta". Da calcoli fatti, il campo gravitazionale della sfera cava (generata dalla massa di Giove fortemente compressa) rallenterebbe il tempo di un numero variabile di volte (massimo quattro) a seconda della densità della sfera, che deve essere sempre inferiore a quella necessaria per la contrazione in un buco nero.John Richard Gott III, Viaggiare nel tempo: la possibilità fisica di spostarsi nel passato e nel futuro, Mondadori, Milano 2002, traduzione di Tullio Cannillo. Mezzi di realizzazione delle speculazioni Riassumendo, i principali mezzi ipotetici capaci di realizzare un viaggio nel tempo sono: * Wormhole, altre deformazioni spazio-temporali di vario genere e di varia origine (passato e futuro) * Velocità prossime alla Velocità della luce (futuro attraverso effetto di dilatazione temporale di Albert Einstein) * Intensi campi gravitazionali (futuro attraverso effetto di dilatazione temporale di Einstein) Sperimentazioni Vari esperimenti realizzati nel corso degli ultimi dieci anni danno l'impressione di un effetto retrogrado, ossia di un viaggio nel tempo verso il passato, ma sono interpretati in modo diverso dalla comunità scientifica. Ecco alcuni esempi: l'esperimento di Marlan Scully (che è ispirato al paradosso EPR e richiede l'utilizzo di fessure di Young) lascia supporre che su scala quantica una particella nel futuro determini il suo passato. Secondo alcuni, questo mette semplicemente in evidenza le difficoltà di qualificare la nozione di tempo all'interno della scala quantica; in ogni caso, quest'esperimento non costituisce una violazione della causalità. Si è potuto registrare che nell'esperimento del fisico Lijun Wang, l'invio di pacchetti di onde attraverso una lampada al cesio a cX310 ha avuto come conseguenza l'uscita dei pacchetti di onde stessi 62 nanosecondi prima della loro entrata. Alcuni scienziati ritengono però che questo sia semplicemente dovuto ad un effetto d'ultra-rifrazione, e avanzano l'obiezione che questi pacchetti di onde, non essendo oggetti costituiti da particelle ben definite, non possono trasportare né energia né informazione dei futuri eventi, per cui non è possibile confermare in modo esaustivo che arrivino dal futuro. Infine, il programma "Effetto STL" effettuato dal fisico Ronald Mallett ha lo scopo ufficiale di osservare una violazione della causalità mediante il passaggio di un neutrone attraverso un cristallo fotonico che rallenta la luce. Si è potuto constatare che il neutrone riappare nel dispositivo prima di essere disintegrato. La relazione è uscita nel novembre 2006 e beneficia del sostegno di molte università degli Stati Uniti. Il teletrasporto e il viaggio temporale sono temi collegati, che presuppongono la copertura di enormi distanze nello spazio piuttosto che nel tempo. Le tematiche del viaggio nel tempo e nello spazio vengono a essere in stretta relazione, per almeno due ragioni: * secondo la relatività generale, spazio e tempo sono parte di un continuo a quattro dimensioni; * il paradosso dei gemelli ammette la possibilità teorica di un viaggio nel futuro; * i ponti di Einstein-Rosen sono una costruzione fisica e matematica che ammette la possibilità teorica di un viaggio nel passato e nel futuro. I ponti di Einstein-Rosen descrivono sia un collegamento fra due punti arbitrariamente distanti nello stesso universo, oppure che possono distare arbitrariamente nel tempo. I punti possono appartenere allo stesso universo o a due universi paralleli. La massa che è oggetto del teletrasporto può comparire nel punto di arrivo in un tempo superiore a quello che impiegherebbe muovendosi alla velocità della luce, rispettando il limite teorico imposto dalla relatività generale. Esiste però una variante del teletrasporto che presuppone di collegare due punti a velocità inferiori a quella della luce, riproducendo l'informazione della massa nel punto di arrivo. La realizzazione di un viaggio nel passato o nel futuro, oltre ai problemi teorici, presenterebbe notevoli difficoltà tecniche. Secondo le teorie che ammettono la possibilità di un viaggio nel tempo, come quella dei ponti di Einstein-Rosen, sarebbe necessaria una quantità enorme di energia, pari alla potenza elettrica mondiale. Alla difficoltà di produrre enormi quantità di energia, si aggiungono quella di produrla in tempi brevi di pochi minuti, in un solo sito (il luogo dell'esperimento), e di non disperderla su grandi distanze. L'alternativa alla produzione in un solo sito è quella di convogliare nel luogo dell'esperimento l'energia prodotta altrove da una moltitudine di centrali, tramite un numero opportuno di accumulatori ad alta capacità collegati in serie. L'energia sarebbe sottratta alla rete di distribuzione, con un apparente blackout elettrico. Le potenze in gioco sono simili a quelle che un'esplosione nucleare produce in pochi minuti. Onda d'urto e radiazioni di una bomba atomica, tuttavia, si disperdono a distanza di migliaia di chilometri e di anni. In base alla formula E=mc^2, 600 grammi di massa d'uranio possono infatti produrre un'energia pari a 9 \cdot 10^{10} Joule, per un tempo di 10 minuti (assumendo una velocità della luce pari a 300.000 km/s). Oltre a un'enorme densità di energia occorre generare una curvatura negativa dello spazio-tempo. La materia e l'energia nell'universo producono solamente una curvatura positiva. In base al principio di indeterminazione di Heisenberg, energia e tempo non possono essere misurate simultaneamente con precisione infinita. È impossibile verificare, per ogni particella di massa presente in una regione a scelta dello spazio-tempo, se tutta l'energia genera una curvatura positiva. La curvatura positiva dello spazio-tempo è positiva per la maggioranza dei punti, ma può essere trovato qualche punto dove non lo è. Nei punti a curvatura negativa, si è in presenza di un varco spazio-temporale, che può essere tenuto aperto con una fortissima densità di energia. Un ulteriore modalità di viaggio nel tempo è l'attraversamento di dimensioni esterne allo spazio-tempo. La teoria delle stringhe ipotizza l'esistenza di 16 dimensioni. Le dimensioni aumentano a seconda della lente, della scala di misura con la quale si osserva l'universo. Dodici di queste dimensioni sono in più rispetto a quelle note dello spazio tempo, "arrotolate" e compresse in un piccolissimo raggio di materia, per cui punti diversi dello spazio-tempo potrebbero essere collegati da una di queste dimensioni. Viaggiando attraverso di esse, si otterrebbe una "scorciatoia" per collegare due punti, nello spazio e/o nel tempo, senza superare il limite teorico della velocità della luce. I paradossi connessi col viaggio nel tempo Esistono numerose speculazioni teoriche sui paradossi che potrebbero insorgere quando si ha a che fare con i viaggi nel tempo. Il paradosso di "coerenza" Ad esempio, supponiamo che voi decidiate di utilizzare una macchina del tempo per tornare a fare visita a vostro nonno, nel passato. Il viaggio riesce e vi trovate finalmente a tu per tu con vostro nonno, che però è giovane e non si è ancora sposato con quella che diventerà, in seguito, la vostra nonna. Ebbene, mentre sbalordite il nonno con particolari che solo lui può conoscere della sua famiglia, ecco che egli si distrae e si dimentica dell'appuntamento con una bella ragazza che sarebbe potuta diventare sua moglie. La signorina, indispettita dal comportamento del giovanotto, non lo vuole più vedere. Ed ecco quindi che per colpa vostra il nonno non si sposerà più e di conseguenza voi stessi non sareste più potuti nascere; ma se non foste mai nati, come avreste potuto impedire ai nonni di incontrarsi? Tale paradosso è comunemente definito Paradosso del nonno. Un esempio di questo problema è rappresentato nei film della serie di fantascienza Ritorno al futuro: il viaggiatore nel tempo, impedendo ai suoi genitori d'incontrarsi, sarebbe dovuto scomparire dalla realtà in quanto mai nato. Questo tipo di paradosso è detto di "coerenza". Il paradosso è stato ripreso anche in una puntata del cartone animato Futurama, creato da Matt Groening, quando il protagonista, Fry, viaggiando indietro nel tempo, uccide suo nonno, ma continua a vivere in quanto ha messo incinta sua nonna, scoprendo così di essere sempre stato il nonno di se stesso. Una situazione d'incoerenza analoga a quella del Paradosso del nonno si verificherebbe qualora l'ipotetico viaggiatore nel tempo incontrasse sé stesso in un momento in cui aveva un'età minore uccidendolo. Il paradosso di "conoscenza" Un'altra variante di paradosso è quella proposta dal filosofo Michael Dummett. Un critico d'arte torna nel passato per conoscere quello che diventerà il più famoso pittore del futuro. Ebbene, questo pittore quando incontra il critico dipinge quadri in verità molto mediocri, ben lontani dai capolavori che il futuro potrebbe conoscere. Ed ecco quindi che il critico d'arte gli mostra delle stampe dei futuri capolavori. Il pittore ne è talmente entusiasta che glieli sottrae e li va a ricopiare. Nel frattempo, il critico d'arte si deve reimbarcare nella macchina del tempo per tornare alla sua epoca e lascia quindi le copie nel passato. La domanda è questa: considerando l'intera vicenda globalmente, da dove arriva, in definitiva, la conoscenza necessaria a creare i capolavori? Dal pittore o dal critico d'arte? Nella fantascienza questo problema viene ad esempio ripreso nel film Terminator con i suoi seguiti: il microchip che sta alla base tecnica degli androidi che vengono sviluppati è copiato da un androide che ha viaggiato nel tempo. Il medesimo problema viene riproposto nel racconto La scoperta di Morniel Mathaway di William Tenn. Questo tipo di paradosso viene affrontato marginalmente nella trilogia di Ritorno al futuro: quando Marty (Michael J. Fox) alla fine del primo film suona la canzone Johnny B. Goode, un membro della band che assiste alla sua esibizione fa sentire la canzone al parente Chuck Berry. Lo stesso tipo di paradosso appare nel film Rotta verso la Terra della saga di Star Trek: l'equipaggio dell'Enterprise viaggia indietro nel tempo, fino alla San Francisco del 1986, e Scotty fornisce la formula dell'alluminio trasparente alla ditta che ne risulterà l'inventrice, creando così un paradosso di conoscenza. Un altro esempio di paradosso di conoscenza presente in Star Trek lo si trova infine nel film omonimo del 2009: Spock, tornato indietro nel tempo, rivelerà la formula per trasportare oggetti su navi che viaggiano in curvatura. Paradossi fisici Un altro paradosso è questo: supponiamo, di nuovo, che il viaggio nel tempo sia possibile e che un oggetto qualsiasi torni indietro nel tempo. Limitiamo l'infinita gamma di momenti passati in cui potrebbe tornare, a quelli in cui l'oggetto già esisteva. Dal punto di vista dell'universo al momento di arrivo nel passato, la massa costituente l'oggetto comparirebbe praticamente dal nulla; la "copia ridondante" sarebbe dunque priva di passato. Ciò sembra inconcepibile in quanto violerebbe molte delle leggi fisiche (oltre che logiche) esistenti. Bisogna tuttavia osservare che, se un corpo viaggia nel tempo, viene meno una quantità di massa e energia nel punto di partenza che però ricompare nel punto di arrivo. La massa non viene creata, c'è una trasformazione nello spazio-tempo in cui si trova, un cambio di coordinate. La conservazione della massa e la conservazione dell'energia sono rispettate se sono estese da tre a quattro dimensioni, includendo quella temporale: non sono rispettate nelle tre dimensioni dello spazio di arrivo dove una massa, sembra comparire dal nulla, mentre lo sono nello spazio-tempo di partenza e di arrivo. Un esempio di questo problema è rappresentato nel film di fantascienza Ritorno al Futuro Parte II: il 12 novembre 1955 si trovano contemporaneamente quattro macchine del tempo: la DeLorean al plutonio che riporta Marty nel 1985, la DeLorean volante guidata da Doc che, colpita da un fulmine, lo porta nel 1885, durante il vecchio West, la DeLorean danneggiata che Doc del 1985 (intrappolato nel 1885) ha lasciato nel vecchio cimitero abbandonato dei pistoleri, la quale apparirà solo dopo che la DeLorean volante verrà colpita ed infine la DeLorean volante guidata dal Biff del futuro che è tornato indietro nel tempo per dare al "se stesso" del 1955 un almanacco. Il paradosso fisico si fa ancora più intricato se coinvolge persone. In Ritorno al Futuro, Marty, nel tentativo di salvare Doc, anticipa il momento del suo rientro nel futuro. Riesce quindi a vedere sé stesso salire sulla DeLorean e dare inizio al ciclo di eventi che egli conclude col suo ritorno. Se, per assurdo, il Marty ritornato al futuro avesse impedito la partenza del Marty del presente, l'intera linea temporale non sarebbe mai esistita: il Marty del presente avrebbe assistito alla sparizione del suo doppio proveniente dal passato e tutte le varianti nella vita della famiglia McFly sarebbero state annullate. A proposito di varianti nella vita dei McFly, esse sono una sorpresa per Marty. In effetti, se un individuo tornasse indietro nel tempo e cambiasse la linea temporale per produrre significative variazioni nella propria vita, tornando nel futuro avrebbe comunque coscienza e memoria della sua vita originaria e non di quella alternativa provocata dalle variazioni. Un altro paradosso offerto dal film è relativo al viaggio nel futuro. Supponiamo che un uomo voglia vedere se stesso nel futuro, e allora entra nella macchina del tempo e parte. Dal punto di vista dell'universo la linea degli eventi continua senza di lui e se ammettiamo che nel futuro l'uomo ritorni sulla stessa linea egli non potrà mai rivedere se stesso, in quanto lui è sparito tempo prima nella macchina del tempo. Nel film L'uomo che visse nel futuro di George Pal è chiaramente espresso questo concetto: George, il viaggiatore del tempo, tornato per un breve momento nella sua vecchia casa, alcune decine di anni dopo la sua partenza, incontra James, il figlio del suo vecchio amico Filby, che racconta con un velo di tristezza, dell'amico del padre, partito tanti anni prima e mai più tornato. Quindi, anche qui, la linea degli eventi è continuata senza il viaggiatore del tempo, del quale se ne ha solo il ricordo. Altro argomento interessante sul viaggio nel tempo è dato dalla serie di videogame Assassins's Creed. L'idea è legata alla genetica. Viaggiare nel tempo con una macchina che sposti fisicamente persone crea una serie di già elencati paradossi. Il protagonista di Assassin's Creed, Desmond, viaggia ai tempi dei suoi antenati attraverso la lettura del suo DNA. Fisicamente il pianeta Terra non conserva gli avvenimenti del proprio passato piuttosto, siamo noi che registriamo e cataloghiamo gli avvenimenti della nostra storia; attraverso la riproduzione il nostro codice genetico viene tramandato e sviluppato, quindi può essere la banca dati non solo del nostro corpo, ma anche dei nostri predecessori. Risoluzioni possibili per i paradossi La "Censura cosmica" Alcuni scienziati come i celebri Stephen Hawking e Roger Penrose ritengono che, qualora tentassimo in qualche modo di fare qualcosa in grado di mutare significativamente il passato, ad impedirlo interverrebbe una sorta di "censura cosmica". Nell'esempio sopra esposto del "Paradosso del nonno", la nostra voce potrebbe, secondo qualche meccanismo fisico ancora ignoto, affievolirsi o essere proprio il motivo per cui la conversazione tra il potenziale (a questo punto) nonno e il nipote potrebbe finire esattamente nel momento giusto, cosicché il nonno potrebbe essere puntuale all'appuntamento con la ragazza e tutto andrebbe al meglio. Un esempio di questo problema è rappresentato dal film di fantascienza L'esercito delle 12 scimmie: nonostante i viaggi a ritroso nel tempo non era possibile modificare il presente in quanto tutto ciò che faceva il viaggiatore era già accaduto e documentato nella storia. Egli poteva soltanto raccogliere informazioni nel passato per modificare il futuro agendo dal presente da cui proviene. Domande che sorgono partendo dalla censura cosmica sono: che ne sarebbe del libero arbitrio? E poi in che modo questa censura agirebbe? Come farebbe l'universo ad "accorgersi" che qualcosa non va e che c'è il rischio che un piccolo crono-vandalo provochi seri guai alla storia futura? E funzionerebbe con azioni drastiche come l'assassinio del nonno prima del suo matrimonio, o in maniera ancora più surreale, uccidendo sé stessi prima della partenza nel tempo? L'argomento è ulteriormente trattato nella serie televisiva Lost. In essa i personaggi riescono a tornare indietro nel tempo, e Jack, uno di essi, cerca di cambiare il futuro detonando una bomba a idrogeno. Non ci è dato di sapere se riesce a cambiare lo scorrere degli eventi. È assumibile però che lui sia già parte integrante del passato, considerato che altri personaggi hanno tentato di cambiare il passato ma hanno constatato che il fatto di tornare nel passato era già contemplato nel passato. Questo, comunque, comporta un gravoso paradosso che è riassumibile nella domanda: "qual è stato il primo Jack che ha deciso di tornare nel passato?" Infatti, dato che nel suo passato il suo io-futuro è già presente, non si riesce a discriminare il primo Jack che decide di cambiare lo scorrere degli eventi. Generazione di dimensioni parallele Per evitare la bizzarra "censura cosmica" si può utilizzare una teoria quantistica nota come "teoria a molti mondi" che fu proposta nel 1956 da Hugh Everett III. Questa teoria ci dice che ci sono tante copie del nostro mondo quante sono le possibili variazioni quantistiche delle particelle che lo compongono. Ne risulterebbe dunque un numero altissimo di mondi (o dimensioni) paralleli. Per chiarirci le idee pensiamo ad un elettrone che ruota intorno ad un protone nell'atomo di idrogeno. Tale elettrone - secondo la meccanica quantistica - non ha un valore dell'energia ben determinato, ma si può solo dire che quella energia sarà contenuta in un certo set di valori con una certa distribuzione di probabilità: l'impredicibilità della natura a livello quantistico è una caratteristica intrinseca. Ebbene, secondo la teoria a molti mondi, per ogni livello di energia dell'elettrone esiste un differente universo; lo stesso per tutte le altre particelle. Quindi, nelle variazioni più evidenti, ci saranno mondi in cui il nonno si sposa con la nostra nonna e mondi in cui questo fatto non avviene più. Tornando al nostro ipotetico viaggio nel tempo, qualora facessimo perdere l'appuntamento al nonno approderemmo in un mondo variante in cui "noi" non siamo mai nati, e quindi non si genererà alcun paradosso temporale grossolano. Ovviamente in questo caso ci si sposterà nelle dimensioni parallele e non nel tempo, e comunque rimane da spiegare quale sia il principio (e quali le forze) di carattere generale che ci permettano di scegliere l'universo "giusto"; in questo caso, però, sia il libero arbitrio che il principio di causalità sono salvi, anche se le varianti possibili sarebbero potenzialmente infinite. Questo problema nella fantascienza è trattato nel libro La fine dell'eternità di Isaac Asimov; nelle serie televisive I viaggiatori (Sliders) e Star Trek; nella serie di Matt Groening Futurama; nei manga La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya e Dragon Ball Z e nell'anime Steins;Gate. Solo per fare qualche esempio: il viaggiatore visita mondi possibili, anche coevi del presente, ma sempre con variabili parallele rispetto alla realtà, e spesso il malcapitato non riesce a ritornare al suo universo di partenza tra tutte le infinite possibilità. Particolarmente inerente all'episodio 11, Universi paralleli (Parallels), della settima stagione di Star Trek - The Next Generation, dove Worf passa di continuo da una linea temporale all'altra, finché lo spazio non si riempie di Enterprise appartenenti alle molteplici varianti quantiche temporali. Il viaggio nel tempo nelle opere di fantasia Il viaggio nel tempo è un tema tipico della fantascienza, tanto che alcuni lo considerano un vero e proprio sottogenere, ma è presente anche nel fantasy e nei racconti fantastici. Un meccanismo narrativo spesso utilizzato nella fantascienza e in molti film o serie televisive è quello di portare un personaggio in un particolare tempo a cui non appartiene, ed esplorare le possibili ramificazioni dell'interazione del personaggio con le persone e la tecnologia dell'epoca (una derivazione del campagnolo che va nella grande città, o viceversa). Questo espediente narrativo si è evoluto per esplorare le idee di cambiamento e le reazioni ad esso, ed anche per esplorare le idee di universi paralleli o ucronia dove alcuni piccoli eventi avvengono, o non avvengono, ma causano massicci cambiamenti nel futuro (a causa dell'effetto farfalla). Tra le macchine del tempo più famose della fantascienza vi sono l'auto sportiva DeLorean della trilogia cinematografica di Ritorno al futuro e il TARDIS della longeva serie televisiva britannica Doctor Who ma anzitutto, come dice il titolo, La macchina del tempo del romanzo di H. G. Wells del 1895. Il concetto di viaggio nel tempo applicato alla letteratura ed alla sceneggiatura consente di sviluppare trame particolarmente elaborate ed avvincenti, con elementi ricorsivi, possibilità di analizzare evoluzioni parallele di un evento, colpi di scena estremi, come la riapparizione di personaggi scomparsi. Il viaggio oltre che nel tempo a volte può svolgersi anche nello spazio e può avvenire con vari mezzi, tra cui: * Apposite macchine del tempo * Rotazione ad elevata velocità * Ponte di Einstein-Rosen (chiamato anche wormhole, cunicolo spazio-temporale, "tunnel spaziale" o altro) * Passaggio nel campo gravitazionale di corpi celesti * Eventi non meglio precisati legati a fenomeni associati ad energia (fulmini ecc.) * Captazione di onde sonore e visive tramite visori cronologici (cronovisore) * Sogno (soprattutto nel fantasy e nelle opere precedenti la vera e propria fantascienza) * Varchi spazio-temporali o "portali" non meglio specificati In genere i personaggi viaggiano deliberatamente nel tempo, altrimenti possono essere trasferiti inconsapevolmente, creando situazioni di crisi da risolvere. In altre opere si ha il contatto con l'altra epoca/luogo, unidirezionale o bidirezionale, senza spostamento fisico dei protagonisti. Narrativa Elenco (non esaustivo) di opere che hanno per tema il viaggio nello spaziotempo (in ordine cronologico). * Canto di Natale (A Christmas Carol, 1842) di Charles Dickens * Un americano alla corte di re Artù (A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, 1889) di Mark Twain * La macchina del tempo (The Time Machine, 1895) di H.G. Wells. Il primo esempio di un viaggio attraverso i secoli compiuto con mezzi scientifico-tecnologici. Il romanzo di Wells intendeva fare una predizione sul futuro stesso dell'umanità, partendo dalle guerre mondiali e terminando con l'umanità regredita ad un'esistenza bucolica che ricorda quella del giardino dell'Eden, ma ad un prezzo terribile. * Bivi nel tempo (Sidewise in Time, 1934) di Murray Leinster (ed. it. Urania n. 52, Mondadori 1954) * Abisso del passato (Lest Darkness Fall, 1941) di L. Sprague De Camp (ed. it. Cosmo Oro 4, Urania 1361) * Ray Bradbury ha scritto due racconti sul tema: La scampagnata da un milione di anni, (The million year picnic, 1946) e Rumore di tuono (A Sound of Thunder, in R is for Rocket, 1952), da cui deriva il nome dell'effetto farfalla. * Robert Heinlein ha scritto diversi romanzi sul tema: ** Un gran bel futuro (By His Bootstraps, 1941; ed. it. Gamma Edizioni 1965) ** La porta sull'estate (The Door into Summer, 1957; ed. it. Urania n. 197 e altre ristampe) ** Tutti i miei fantasmi o Tutti voi zombie ("All You Zombies…", 1959; ed. it. Urania n. 1456) ** Storia di Farnham (Farnham's Freehold, 1655; ed. it. Urania collezione n. 79) ** Lazarus Long l'immortale (Time Enough For Love, 1973; ed. it. Nord 1979) ** Il gatto che attraversa i muri (The Cat Who Walks Through Walls: A Comedy of Manners, 1985; ed. it. Altri Mondi n. 13 Mondadori 1988) * Edmond Hamilton ha scritto la saga dei Sovrani delle stelle, composta dai romanzi I sovrani delle stelle o Guerra nella galassia (The Star Kings, 1949; ed. it. Urania n. 14, 1953) e Ritorno alle stelle (Return to the Stars, 1970; ed. it. I Classici della Fantascienza 21, Libra Editrice, 1976) * Scacco al tempo (The Sinful Ones, 1950) di Fritz Leiber (ed. it. Urania n. 1105) *Isaac Asimov ha scritto sul tema i romanzi Paria dei cieli (The Pabbles of the Sky, 1950) e La fine dell'eternità (The End of Eternity, 1955; ed. it. Urania n. 119); e tre racconti, apparsi in diverse antologie: Gatto temporale (Time Pussy, 1942), Il cronoscopio (The Chronoscope o The Dead Past, 1956), Una nicchia nel tempo (A Loint of Paw, 1957) *Robert Silverberg ha scritto sul tema: ** Il tempo della Terra (Stepsons of Terra 1958; ed. it. Omicron Fantascienza 1, SIAD 1981; Classici Urania n. 184, 1992) ** Le due facce del tempo (Starman's Quest 1959; ed. it. Urania n. 273, 1962, e succ.) ** Quellen, guarda il passato! (The Time Hoppers, 1967; ed. it. Urania n. 483, 1968, e succ.) ** Le maschere del tempo (The Masks of Time, 1968; ed. it. Futuro. Biblioteca di Fantascienza n. 33, Fanucci 1977) ** Il paradosso del passato (Up del Line, 1969; ed. it. Nord, 1878; Classici Urania 1994) ** Il figlio dell'uomo (Son of Man, 1971; ed. it. I Libri di Robot 12, Armenia Editore 1979; Classici Urania n. 223, 1985) ** Occhi dal futuro (The Conglomeroid Cocktail Party, 1984), antologia di racconti tra il 1981 e il 1984 (ed. it. Urania n. 1086, 1988) ** Tre viaggi nello spazio-tempo (Three Trips in Time and Space, 1992), antologia di racconti (ed. it. Urania n. 1204, 1993) *Asimov e Silverberg hanno inoltre pubblicato assieme tre romanzi sul tema: ** A Bridge of Years (1991) ** Il figlio del tempo (The Ugly Little Boy, 1992; ed. it. Grandi tascabili, Bompiani, 1993) ** The Chronoliths (2001) * Wilson Tucker ha scritto: ** Signori del tempo (The Time Masters, 1953; ed. it. Urania n. 46, 1954) ** L'uomo che veniva dal futuro (Time Bomb o Tomorrow Plus X, 1955, ed. it. Urania n. 138 e 743) ** Alla ricerca di Lincoln o Mi chiamo Ben Steward (The Lincoln Hunters, 1957, ed. it. Editrice Nord, collana Cosmo, 1960) ** L'anno del sole quieto (The Year of the Quiet Sun, 1970; ed. it. Gli Slan, 1971) ** I guerrieri nel ghiaccio (Ice and Iron, 1974; ed. it Urania n. 675, 1975) * Anniversario fatale (Bring the Jubilee, 1953) di Ward Moore (ed. it. Urania n. 141, 1956 + altre ristampe) * Il futuro che uccide (Killer to Come, 1953) di Sam Merwin Jr. (ed. it. Urania n.71, 1955) * Il millennio dimenticato (Ceci arrivera hier, 1954) di Teldy Naim (ed. it. Urania n. 146, 1957) * Esuli dal domani (Exiles of Tomorrow, 1955) di Marion Zimmer Bradley (in diverse antologie, 1990 e seguenti) * Viaggio nel 3000 (Eine Reise ins Jahr 3000, 1951) di Lee Van Dovsky (ed. it. Urania n. 136, 1956) * Il clandestino dello spazio di Charles Eric Maine (1955; ed. it. Urania n. 137, 1956) * Il millennio dimenticato di Teldy Naim (1954; ed. it. Urania n. 146, 1957) * Il grande tempo (The Big Time, 1958) di Fritz Leiber (ed. it. Cosmo Serie Oro. Classici della Narrativa di Fantascienza 19, Editrice Nord 1975) * Il tempo si è fermato di Jerry Sohl (1959, ed. it. Urania n.210) * Philip K. Dick ha scritto: ** Tempo fuori luogo o Tempo fuor di sesto o L'uomo dei giochi a premi (Time out of joint, 1959); ed. it. Mondadori, Sellerio, Fanucci) ** La svastica sul sole (The man in the high castle, 1962) (Cosmo Oro 29) *Poul Anderson ha creato il personaggio di Manse Everard, agente temporale protagonista di una serie di racconti: ** I guardiani del tempo (Guardians of Time, 1960), raccolta di racconti, confluita nella successiva raccolta La pattuglia del tempo (The Time Patrol, 1991) ** Lo scudo del tempo (The Shield of Time, 1990; ed. it. Urania Collezione n.39, Mondadori, 2006) ** Le gallerie del tempo (The Corridors of Time, 1965, ed. it. Fanucci) ** Tempo verrà (There will be time, 1973, ed. it. Dall'Oglio Editore) * Jack Finney ha scritto sul tema il racconto Il terzo livello (The Third Level, 1957) e i romanzi La monetino di Woodrow Wilson (The Woodrow Wilson Dime, 1968), Indietro nel tempo (Time and Again, 1970) e il seguito From Time to Time (1995) * Il segreto del tempo (Cache from outher space, 1962) di Philip José Farmer (Libra 1962) * Caverna nel tempo (The time factor, 1962) di Rex Gordon (Urania 383) * I racconti del tempo antologia di racconti di John Wyndham (Urania 304 1963) * Visioni dal futuro (The view from the stars, 1964) di Walter Miller Jr (Urania 269) * Cronomoto (The Two-Timers, 1968) di Bob Shaw (Urania n.580 e succ.) * Maestro del passato (Fast master, 1968) di Raphael Lafferty (Cosmo Argento 18) * La torre sull'orlo del tempo (Tower at the edge of time, 1968) di Lin Carter (Urania n.709) * La casa sull'estuario (The House on the Strand, 1969) di Daphne du Maurier * Nero nel tempo (Black in Time, 1970) di John Jakes (Urania n.810) * Crononauti (Chrononocules, 1970) di David Compton (Cosmo Argento 47) * Passi falsi nel futuro (The age of the pussyfoot, 1971) di Frederik Pohl (Cosmo Argento 10) * Il pianeta nell'occhio del tempo (Planet in the eye of time, 1970) di Brian Earnshaw (Cosmo Argento 2) * Ladri di tempo (Time thieves, 1972) di Dean Koontz (Urania n.620) * Fuga dal futuro (Our Children's Children, 1974) di Clifford D. Simak (Urania n.656) * Appuntamento nel tempo (Bid time return, 1975) di Richard Matheson (Classici Urania) * La caduta di Cronopolis (The Fall of Chronopolis, 1976) di B. Bayley (Editrice Nord) * Mondo senza tempo (A World Out of Time, 1976) di Larry Niven (Editrice Nord) * Perry Rhodan - La cripta del tempo (Das Geheimnis der Zeitgruft, 1977) di Walter Emsting * Le nebbie del tempo (Time storm, 1977) di Gordon Dickson Cosmo Argento 89-90 * La grande clessidra (The enormous hornglass, 1977) di Ron Goulart Urania 761 * Legami di sangue (Kindred, 1979) di Octavia Butler * Ragazza del 2051 (Pillars of Salt, 1979) di Barbara Paul (Urania n.821) *Julian May ha scritto il ciclo dell'Esilio nel Pleistocene, in cui i dissidenti di una terra del futuro usano una porta del tempo per rifugiarsi nel Pleistocene, dove scoprono una razza di alieni umanoidi; il ciclo è collegato ad un'altra serie di quattro romanzi, quello del Milieu Galattico, che pur essendo prevalentemente incentrato sui poteri metapsichici rappresenta l'antefatto e la chiusura logica del primo ciclo. * Il tempo è il solo nemico (No Enemy But Time, 1982) di Michael Bishop (Editrice Nord) * La serie Orion (dal 1984) di Ben Bova * Contact (1985) di Carl Sagan * Naufraghi del tempo (Marooned in real time) (1986) di Vernor Vinge Urania 1075 * Aquiliade (1986) e Il ritorno di aquila (1989) di Somtow Sucharitkul Urania 1021 e 1105 * Corridoi del tempo (Kronos, 1988) di Charles L. Harness (Urania n.1111) * Twice Upon a Time (1988) di Allen Appel * To Say Nothing of the Dog (1988) e L'anno del contagio (Doomsday Book, 1992) di Connie Willis * Timescape (Timescape, 1989) di Gregory e Hilary Benford (Cosmo Oro 101) * Diana Gabaldon ha scritto tra il 1991 e il 2010 la saga "La straniera" contenente 7 romanzi sui viaggi nel tempo. * Star Trek: Naufragio nel tempo (Relics, 1992) di Michael Friedmann (Fanucci 1997) * Sir Conrad: cavaliere del tempo ('The high-tech knight'', 1989) di Leo A. Frankowsy (Ed Nord 1994)'' * La donna che fuggì nel tempo (Timeshare, 1997) di Joshua Dann (Urania n.1323) * Il [[Kage_Baker#Ciclo_della_Compagnia_del_tempo|ciclo de La compagnia del tempo]] (1997-2007) di Kage Baker * Lo specchio di Dio (Das Jesus Video, 1998) di Andreas Eschbach * Timeline (1999) di Michael Crichton * Avanti nel tempo (Flashforward, 1999) di Robert J. Sawyer (Fanucci) * Household Gods (1999) di Judith Tarr e Harry Turtledove * La luce del passato (The Light of Other Days, 2000) di Arthur Clarke e Stephen Baxter (Rizzoli) * Collana del 1632 (1632 series, 2000), ciclo fantascientifico ad opera di Eric Flint e altri * Ossa della Terra (Bones of the Earth, 2002) di Michael Swanwick * Persi in un buon libro (Lost in a Good Book, 2003), secondo capitolo del ciclo Thursday Next di Jasper Fforde * La moglie dell'uomo che viaggiava nel tempo (The Time Traveler's Wife, 2004) di Audrey Niffenegger * Guardando la fine del mondo (2006) di Riccardo Deias * Trilogia della Guerra degli Antichi (2007) di Richard A. Knaak * Rabbia (Rant, 2007) di Chuck Palahniuk * La trilogia L'Illuminazione di Peter Schock scritta da Linda Buckley-Archer: ** Gideon il tagliaborse (Gideon the Cutpurse o The Time Travelers, 2006) ** Il ladro del tempo (The Tar Man o The Time Thief, 2007) ** Il fantasma del tempo (Time Quake o The Splintering of Time, 2009) * Chi ama torna sempre indietro (Seras-tu là?, 2006) di Guillaume Musso (dove il viaggio nel tempo è dovuto alla stregoneria e non alla tecnologia) * 22/11/'63 (2011) di Stephen King * Il ciclo di Lanfranco Fabriani dedicato all'UCCI, un'agenzia segreta governativa che gestisce i viaggi nel tempo e protegge il passato dell'Italia dagli attacchi di potenze straniere ostili: ** Lungo i vicoli del tempo, 2002 (Urania n.1453, 2002) ** Nelle nebbie del tempo, 2005 (Urania n.1532, 2005). ** Altri racconti dell'UCCI compaiono in Lanfranco Fabriani, I quadrivi del tempo e dello spazio, Delos Books 2011 *''Hyperversum, trilogia di romanzi di Cecilia Randall Cinema '']] Elenco (non esaustivo) di film sull'argomento (''in ordine cronologico): * Mondo senza fine (Word Without End, 1956) di Edward Bernds * Terrore dall'anno 5000 (Terror from the Year 5000 '', 1958) di Robert H. Gurney Jr. * ''L'uomo che visse nel futuro (The Time Machine, 1960) di George Pal * The Time Travelers (1964) di Ib Melchior * Il pianeta delle scimmie (Planet of the Apes, 1968) di Franklin J. Schaffner * Je t'aime, je t'aime - Anatomia di un suicidio (Je t'aime, je t'aime, 1968) di Alain Resnais * Zabil jsem Einsteina, panove (1970), di Oldrich Lipský * L'uomo venuto dall'impossibile (Time After Time, 1979) di Nicholas Meyer * Ovunque nel tempo (Somewhere in Time, 1980) di Jeannot Szwarc * Countdown dimensione zero (The Final Countdown, 1980) di Don Taylor * I banditi del tempo (Time Bandits, 1981) di Terry Gilliam * Timerider (1982) di William Dear * Philadelphia Experiment (The Philadelphia Experiment, 1984) di Stewart Raffill * Terminator (The Terminator, 1984) di James Cameron * Non ci resta che piangere (1984) di Massimo Troisi e Roberto Benigni * Ritorno al futuro (Back to the Future, 1985) di Robert Zemeckis * Il navigatore nel tempo (The Blue Yonder, 1985) di Mark Rosman * Ritorno alla quarta dimensione (My Science Project, 1985) di Jonathan R. Betuel * Star Trek IV: Rotta verso la Terra (Star Trek IV: The voyage home, 1986) di Leonard Nimoy * Peggy Sue si è sposata (Peggy Sue Got Married, 1986) di Francis Ford Coppola * L'australieno (''As Time Goes By, 1988) di Barry Peak, commedia satirica'' * Navigator - Un'odissea nel tempo (The Navigator: A Mediaeval Odyssey, 1988) di Vincent Ward * Ritorno al futuro - Parte II (Back to the Future Part II, 1989) di Robert Zemeckis * Ritorno al futuro - Parte III (Back to the Future Part III, 1990) di Robert Zemeckis * Warlock: L'angelo dell'apocalisse (Warlock, 1990) di Anthony Hickox * Frankenstein oltre le frontiere del tempo (Frankenstein Unbound, 1990) di Roger Corman * In lotta contro il tempo (Running Against Time, 1990) di Bruce Seth Green * Terminator 2 - Il giorno del giudizio (Terminator 2: Judgment Day, 1991) di James Cameron * Freejack - In fuga nel futuro (Freejack, 1992) di Geoff Murphy * Philadelphia Experiment 2 (1993) di Stephen Cornwell * Ricomincio da capo (Groundhog Day, 1993) di Harold Ramis * I visitatori (Les visiteurs, 1993) di Jean-Marie Poiré * We're Back! - Quattro dinosauri a New York (We're back| A Dinosaur's Story, 1993) di Steven Spielberg * L'armata delle tenebre (Army of Darkness, 1993) di Sam Raimi * A.P.E.X. (1994) di Phillip J. Roth * Timecop - Indagine dal futuro (Timecop, 1994) di Peter Hyams * Un ragazzo alla corte di Re Artù (A Kid in King Arthur's Court, 1995) di Michael Gottlieb * L'esercito delle 12 scimmie (Twelve Monkeys, 1995) di Terry Gilliam * Viaggio nel tempo (Drifting School, 1995) di Junichi Mimura * Star Trek: Primo contatto (Star Trek: First Contact, 1996) di Jonathan Frakes * A spasso nel tempo (1996) di Carlo Vanzina * A spasso nel tempo: l'avventura continua (1997) di Carlo Vanzina * Non toccate il passato (Retroactive, 1997) di Louis Morneau * Lost in Space (1998) di Stephen Hopkins * Frequency - Il futuro è in ascolto (Frequency, 2000) di Gregory Hoblit, dove il contatto avviene attraverso una radio * Donnie Darko (2001) di Richard Kelly * Kate & Leopold (2001) di James Mangold * The One (2001) di James Wong * Il pianeta delle scimmie (Planet of the Apes, 2001) di Tim Burton * The Time Machine (2002) di Simon Wells * Paycheck (2003) di John Woo * Terminator 3 - Le macchine ribelli (Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, 2003) di Jonathan Mostow * Timeline - Ai confini del tempo (Timeline, 2003) di Richard Donner * Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, 2004) di Alfonso Cuaron * Primer (2004) di Shane Carruth * The Butterfly Effect (2004) di Eric Bress e J. Mackye Gruber * Profezia di un delitto (Five Days to Midnight, 2004) di Michael W. Watkins * Il risveglio del tuono (A Sound of Thunder, 2005) di Peter Hyams * The Jacket (2005) di John Maybury * Stay - Nel labirinto della mente (Stay, 2005) di Marc Forster * Déjà Vu - Corsa contro il tempo (Déjà Vu, 2006) di Tony Scott * La casa sul lago del tempo (2006) di Alejandro Agresti * The Butterfly Effect 2 (2006) di John R. Leonetti * Felix il coniglietto e la macchina del tempo (2006) * Cambia la tua vita con un click (2006) * Premonition (2007) di Mennan Yapo * Mimzy - Il segreto dell'universo (The Last Mimzy, 2007) di Robert Shaye * Cenerentola: il gioco del destino (Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, (2007) * I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale (Meet the Robinson , 2007) * Timecrimes (Los Cronocrímenes, 2008) di Nacho Vigalondo * Triangle (Triangle, 2009) di Christopher Smith * Star Trek (2009) di J. J. Abrams * The Butterfly Effect 3 (2009) di Seth Grossman * Frequently Asked Questions About Time Travel (2009) di Gareth Carrivick * Un amore all'improvviso (The Time Traveler's Wife, 2009) di Robert Schwentke * Mr. Nobody (2009) di Jaco Van Dormael * Prince of Persia: Le sabbie del tempo (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, 2010) di Mike Newell * Un tuffo nel passato (Hot Tube Time Machine), 2010 di Steve Pink * Un fidanzato venuto dal futuro (My future boyfriend), 2011 di Michael Lange * Ticking clock, film 2011, regia di Ernie Barbarash * Men in Black 3, 2012 di Barry Sonnenfeld * Looper, 2012 di Rian Johnson * Dino Time, 2012 di Yoon-Suk Choi e John Kafka Serie televisive (in ordine cronologico) * Rocky e Bullwinkle (Rocky and Bullwinkle) (1959-1964) con la "Wayback machine" * Doctor Who (1963–1989, 2005–), serie britannica * Kronos - Sfida al passato (The Time Tunnel, 1966-1967), serie televisiva di Irwing Allen * Catweazle di Richard Carpenter, 1970 * La macchina del tempo (Time Bokan), serie anime del 1975 che ha dato origine ad un intero filone, quello delle Time Bokan * Morta a passo di valzer (1979), sceneggiato Rai diretto da Giovanni Fago, con Gianni Garko, Macha Méril * Zaffiro e Acciaio (Sapphire & Steel, 1979-1982) * Voyagers! - Viaggiatori del tempo (Voyagers!, 1982-1983) * In viaggio nel tempo (Quantum Leap, 1989-1993) * Streghe (1998-2006) * Seven Days (1998-2001) * Farscape (1999-2003) * Futurama (1999-2003, 2010-) * Life on Mars (2006-2007) * Numerosi episodi di Star Trek ** Star Trek: *** Al di là del tempo (The naked time) *** Domani è ieri (Tomorrow is yesterday) *** Uccidere per amore (The city on the edge of forever) *** Missione Terra (Assignment: Earth) *** Un tuffo nel passato (All Our Yesterdays) ** Star Trek (serie animata): *** Viaggio a ritroso nel tempo (Yesteryear) ** Star Trek - The Next Generation: *** Ricordare Parigi (We'll Always Have Paris) *** Tempo al quadrato (Time Squared) *** L'Enterprise del passato (Yesterday's Enterprise) *** Le vacanze del capitano (Captain's Holiday) *** Uno strano visitatore (A Matter of Time) *** Circolo chiuso (Cause and Effect) *** Un mistero dal passato, parte I e II (Time's Arrow, Part I and II) *** Una seconda opportunità (Tapestry) *** Frammenti di tempo (Timescape) *** Ieri, oggi, domani (All good things...) *** Lost ** Star Trek - Deep Space Nine: *** Tempi passati - Prima e seconda parte (Past Tense - Part I & II) *** Visioni future (Visionary) *** Il visitatore (The Visitor) *** Omini verdi (Little Green Men) *** I due emissari (Accession) *** Processi e tribolazioni (Trials and Tribbleations) *** Figli del tempo (Children of Time) *** Torti peggiori della morte (Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night) *** Orfana del tempo (Time's Orphan) ** Star Trek - Voyager: *** Riflessi nel ghiaccio (Parallax) *** Ancora una volta (Time and Again) *** La cruna dell'ago (Eye of the Needle) *** Futuro anteriore - Parte 1 e 2 (Future's End - Part 1 & 2) *** Prima e dopo (Before and After) *** Un anno d'inferno - Parte 1 e 2 (Year of Hell - Part 1 & 2) *** Senza tempo (Timeless) *** Relatività (Relativity) *** Furia (Fury) *** Nelle pieghe del tempo (Shattered) *** In un batter d'occhio (Blink of an Eye) *** Fine del gioco - Parte 1 e 2 (Endgame - Part 1 & 2) ** Star Trek: Enterprise: *** Prima missione - Parte 1 e 2 (Broken Bow - Part 1 & 2) *** Guerra temporale (Cold Front) *** Onda d'urto - Parte 1 e 2 (Shockwave, Part 1 & 2) *** Il mistero della navetta (Future Tense) *** Carpenter street (Carpenter Street) *** Azati Primo (Azati Prime) *** Un tuffo nel futuro (E²) *** Ora zero (Zero Hour) *** Nuovo fronte temporale - Parte 1 e 2 (Storm Front - Part 1 & 2)" * Alcuni episodi di Stargate SG-1 (Viaggio nel tempo (Stargate SG-1)) * Alcuni episodi di MacGyver * Vari episodi di Streghe (1998-2006) * Vari episodi di Fringe (2008-2012) * Lost (2004–2010) * Alcune puntate di Supernatural * Phil dal futuro (2004 - 2006) * 4400 (The 4400, 2004-2007) * Daybreak (2006) * Heroes (2006–2010) * Journeyman (2007) * casi angeles (2007-2008-2009-2010) (dalla 3ª stagione del 2009, alla 4°del 2010); * Ashes to Ashes (2008-2010) * Being Erica (2009-2011) * I Saurini e i viaggi del meteorite nero (2008) * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008-2009) * Terra Nova (2011) * FlashForward (2009) * Paradox (2009) * L'episodio [[Episodi_di_X-Files_(quarta_stagione)#Viaggi_nel_tempo|"Synchrony" (Viaggi nel Tempo)]], nella quarta stagione di X-Files * L'episodio [[Episodi_di_American_Dad!_(settima_stagione)#La_killer_dei_reni|"La killer dei reni"]], nella settima stagione di American Dad! Fumetti * L'Eternauta e Mort Cinder di Héctor Oesterheld * Valérian e Laureline (dal 1967), serie francese a fumetti di Pierre Christin e Jean-Claude Mézières. Le avventure di due agenti spazio-temporali. * Topolino - Nelle serie del Professor Zapotec e del Professor Marlin Topolino e Pippo viaggiano nel tempo * Alcuni episodi di Martin Mystère e Nathan Never * Alcuni episodi di PKNA, PK² e PK - Pikappa * Le saghe della JLA scritta da Grant Morrison: Rock of Ages (JLA nn. 10–15), One Million * Giorni di un futuro passato saga degli X-Men, opera di John Byrne e Chris Claremont * Le saghe di Flash Chain Lightning (numeri 145–150) e The Dark Flash Saga (Flash nn. 152–159), scritte da Mark Waid. Da ricordare la figura del Professor Zoom (prima apparizione nel 1963) criminale del XXV secolo capace di viaggiare nel tempo tramite la supervelocità. È conosciuto anche come l'Anti-Flash. * La serie dedicata a Chronos, un viaggiatore del tempo dell'universo DC. * Rip Hunter, altro crononauta dell'universo DC. * Avengers Forever, una maxi serie scritta da Kurt Busiek e disegnata da Carlos Pacheco, la saga di Kang il conquistatore e la Traversata in cui Iron Man torna indietro nel tempo tornando giovane * Next Men di John Byrne (e il suo prequel 2112) * Molte delle storie della serie Vertigo The Invisibles scritta da Morrison, dove il viaggio nel tempo è possibile mediante droghe che cambiano le percezioni spazio temporali * Swamp Thing (nn. 151-158) River Run scritta da Mark Millar * Tom Strong nn. 4-5 scritti da Alan Moore. * Animal Man nn. 22 scritto da Grant Morrison dove il protagonista tenta di tornare indietro per avvertire la famiglia prima che sia massacrata. * L'era di Apocalisse, crossover della Marvel Comics in cui Legione viaggia indietro nel tempo e cambia la realtà uccidendo il Professor Xavier. * Fantastici Quattro (Fantastic Four) nn. 291 - 292 scritti e disegnati da John Byrne, in cui il quartetto deve impedire l'assassinio di Adolf Hitler. * Molti episodi della Legione dei Supereroi, i quali viaggiano nel tempo per incontrare i vari gruppi dell'universo DC. * Time Breakers, serie pubblicata dalla Helix Comics (sotto-etichetta della DC Comics). * In una recente storia della JSA , scritta da Geoff Johns, il gruppo si incontra con l'originale JSA degli anni cinquanta. * Gli uomini lineari, super esseri del cosmo DC capaci di viaggiare tra le linee temporali. * Timewalker, serie della Valiant Comics - Acclaim Comics (1995-1996), con un immortale capace di viaggiare nel tempo. * X-O Manowar n. 9, in cui il protagonista torna nella Roma attaccata dai suoi compagni Visigoti, ma alla fine decide di non partecipare alla lotta per non modificare gli eventi. * Death's Head II, androide della sezione Marvel UK che viaggia tra le dimensioni temporali a caccia di taglie. * Giovani Vendicatori: Iron Lad è una versione teenager di Kang il conquistatore, monarca del XXX secolo in grado di viaggiare nel tempo che, scoperto il suo destino, decide di cambiarlo e mettersi al servizio delle forze del bene. * Excalibur (Marvel Comics): nella saga The Cross Time Caper il gruppo di Capitan Bretagna viaggia attraverso il tempo e le dimensioni parallele grazie a Widget. * Lilith (Bonelli editore): la protagonista omonima è un cronosicario. Anime e manga * Dragon Ball Z (Trunks viene dal futuro) * Pokémon (nell'episodio Il Ciondolo Magico e nel quarto film Pokémon 4Ever, dove è presente Celebi, Pokémon in grado di viaggiare nel tempo). * Inuyasha * Lamù (In alcuni episodi, tra cui uno dal titolo Lamù e la disciplina maschile, nel quale Lamù torna indietro nel tempo per cercare di correggere un particolare del comportamento di Ataru) * La malinconia di Haruhi Suzumiya (il personaggio Mikuru Asahina è una viaggiatrice del tempo incaricata di scoprire il mistero dell'esistenza di Haruhi) * La ragazza che saltava nel tempo * Sailor Moon (il personaggio di Chibiusa e i nemici della seconda serie vengono dal futuro) * Dna2 * Doraemon (l'interia serie è basata su un gatto robot che torna indietro nel passato per salvaguardare il presente) * Little Jumper (una ragazza fa un viaggio nel passato per salvare la vita della madre malata, quando quest'ultima era ancora giovane, per cercarla avrà bisogno dell'aiuto di suo padre, all'epoca adolescente) * Time Bokan Series * Psyren * Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (il bazooka speciale di Lambo è capace di scambiare la persona colpita con sé stessa nella versione di 10 anni dopo, teletrasportando la prima nel futuro e la seconda nel passato; nella terza stagione i protagonisti fanno un viaggio nel futuro grazie al Bazooka dei 10 anni, per cambiarlo da ciò che è diventato in seguito a variazioni temporali del passato) * The World God Only Knows (Keima viene mandato 10 anni nel passato, dove diventa egli stesso l'artefice del suo futuro) * Steins;Gate * Un fiocco per sognare, un fiocco per cambiare Videogiochi * Bioshock Infinite (PS3, Xbox 360, Pc) * Future Wars (Amiga) * Chrono Trigger (Super NES) * Time Pilot * Time Lord (Nes) * Time Soldiers (Master System e Genesis) * Time Commando (Playstation) * Bugs Bunny Lost in Time (Playstation e PC) * Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (Playstation) * Crash Bandicoot 3 (Playstation) * Final Fantasy Legend III (Game Boy) * Final Fantasy VIII (Playstation e PC) * Final Fantasy X (Playstation2) * Final Fantasy XIII-2 (Playstation3 e Xbox360) * MediEvil II (Playstation) * Dark Cloud e Dark Chronicle (Playstation 2) * Shadow of Memories (PC, XBOX, Playstation 2) * Prince of Persia: Le Sabbie del Tempo e Prince of Persia: Spirito Guerriero (Playstation 2, Xbox e PC) * The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time e The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64) * TimeShift (PC, Playstation3 e Xbox360) * Chrono Cross (Playstation) * Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle (PC) * Banjo-Kazooie Grunty's Revenge (Gameboy Advance) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert, Red Alert 2 e Red Alert 3(PC) * Mario e Luigi Partners in Time (Nintendo DS) * Bugs Bunny e Taz in viaggio nel tempo (Playstation e PC) * Il Ritorno del Male (PC) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Esploratori del Tempo e Esploratori dell'Oscurità (Nintendo DS) * Pokèmon Ranger Tracce di Luce '' (Nintendo DS) * ''Time Hollow (Nintendo DS) * Darkest of Days (PC e Xbox360) * Legacy Of Kain - Soul Reaver ( Dreamcast, Playstation, PC) * Legacy Of Kain - Soul Reaver 2 (PC) * Legacy Of Kain - Defiance (PC) * Ratchet e Clank - A Spasso nel Tempo (Playstation 3) * Assassin's Creed (serie) (Playstation 3, Xbox360, PC) * Singularity (Playstation 3, Xbox360, PC) * Back to the future: The Game (PC, Playstation 3, iPad) * Steins;Gate (Xbox360, PC, PSP, iOS) * The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword (Nintendo Wii) * Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Xbox360, Playstation3) * Sonic Generations (Xbox360, Playstation3, PC, Nintendo 3DS) * Dino Crisis ( PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, Dreamcast) * Dino Crisis 2 ( PlayStation, Microsoft Windows) * Il professor Layton e il futuro perduto (Nintendo Ds) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Nintendo 3DS) Altro * Time Machine, 1987, serie di librogame inglese tradotta in Italia * Mindstalkers, 2004-2009, wargame italiano prodotto dalla Manorhouse Note Bibliografia ; Bibliografia scientifica * Paul Davies, Come costruire una macchina del tempo (How to Build a Time Machine), Mondadori, Milano, 2003 * Paul Davies, About Time * David Deutsch, Franck Lockwood, La fisica quantistica del viaggio nel tempo, in Le Scienze n. 309, maggio 1994 * Marcus Chown, The Universe Next Door, Review, London, 2003 * J. Richard Gott, Time Travel in Einstein's Universe: The Physical Possibilities of Travel Through Time (Viaggiare nel tempo, Milano, Arnoldo Mondadori Editore, 2002) * Paul J. Nahin, Time Machines: Time Travel in Physics, Metaphysics, and Science Fiction * Clifford A. Pickover, Time: A Traveler's Guide * Frank J. Tipler, Rotating Cylinders and the Possibility of Global Causality Violation, Physical Review D 9 (1974), 2003 ;Bibliografia letteraria * Renato Giovannoli, La scienza della fantascienza, Bompiani, 1991, cap. VI-VII. Voci correlate * Anacronismo * Capsula del tempo * Curva chiusa di tipo tempo * Dilatazione del tempo * Dimensione parallela * Effetto farfalla * Extratemporali * Fantascienza ** Guerra fredda temporale ** Tiotimolina * Freccia del tempo * Portale (immaginario) * Paradosso ** Congettura di protezione cronologica ** Paradosso dei gemelli ** Paradosso del nonno * Pseudoscienza ** Cronovisore ** John Titor ** OOPArt ** Vadim Alexandrovič Černobrov ** Viaggiatori extratemporali * Multiverso * Velocità superluminale Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni ;Siti accademici * Il viaggio nel tempo e la fisica nella Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy * John Gribbin, La teoria del viaggio nel tempo, sul sito dell'Università del Sussex ;Siti divulgativi * Time, Time Travel & Traversable Wormholes and other time travel related; science & technology topics * On the Net: Time Travel by James Patrick Kelly in Asimov's Science Fiction * Howstuffworks' article on "How Time Travel Will Work" * NOVA Online: Time Travel * [http://www.theory.caltech.edu/people/patricia/lctoc.html Time Travel in Flatland?] * Buchi neri e Macchine del Tempo su Intercom ;Fantascienza * Mappe dello spazio-tempo * Manuale del TARDIS - guida al viaggio del tempo nel TARDIS di Doctor Who * SF Chronophysics, una discussione sul viaggio del tempo in relazione alla fantascienza * Lista di oltre 700 film sul tema nell'Internet Movie Database * Lista con oltre 700 film sul tema ;Pseudoscienza * Chernobrov, un ricercatore russo che asserisce di avere costruito una macchina del tempo Fonte Categoria:Fantascienza Categoria:Ipotesi della fisica Categoria:Viaggio nel tempo